


surprisingly good at this

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee Are Best Friends, M/M, Making Out, Partying, johnny is suffering, mark is his voice of reason, that he doesn't listen to, yuta's talked about but never really shows up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23914492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Donghyuck finds himself drooling over this older guy he meets after class. It's unintentional, really. Then they meet again after class. And again after that.This time, though. It was intentional.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 3
Kudos: 115





	surprisingly good at this

**Author's Note:**

> um...,i really wanted 2 write johnhyuck just making out because i have no self control bye

"Dude," Mark begins, snapping his fingers in front of his friend's face to grab his attention. He's been zoned out for ages now, ignoring every word Mark has been mindlessly yapping on about. Why, you ask? "You've been staring at that guy since he sat down, give him a break. He's probably going to go home with holes in his sweater with how you're digging your eyes into him, y'know." He sips from his cup of coffee, trying to pretend like he wasn't jealous that his own piece of eye candy wasn't here. Donghyuck only sighs, swiftly turning his head back to face his own iced coffee in front of him. "He's hot, what can I say? Besides, he's given me my own fair share of attention." With this, Donghyuck smirks. It's true, the man across the room has sneaked some glances up at Hyuck from time to time.

"Do you even know this guy? Sure, he's hot, but like, do you even _know_ him?" Hyuck merely shrugs. "I ran into him after class one day."

He doesn't mean that lightly. He, quite literally, ran into that guy after class.

Hyuck's face lit up with a blush when he looked up at the man above him, who was offering his hand out to help him up. His dark chocolate eyes burrowed deep into his own doo-doo brown ones. (Seriously, couldn't his mom have blessed him with _any_ gene mutation other than shit brown?) "Are you okay?" He spoke, gentle and calm with just a hint of worry. Or maybe more worry than anything. Hyuck was never good at reading people, anyways. "Uuuhh.." He groans out softly, dumbstruck from how hot this guy was. Oh, did he mention he had just gotten done working out? Hyuck had run face first into this guy's rock-hard chest, and he wouldn't be all too upset if he died from that.

"..I'm Hyood," He ends up slurring out, still a little dazed from this guy's looks. His words end up as a messy mix between "Hyuck" and "Good", the boy shaking his head as he tries to piece the words together. "I-I mean, I'm okay. I'm good. But I'm also Hyuck. That's my name, not how I feel." He stammers and takes the man's hand, pulling himself to his feet. "Thanks." He murmurs quietly. The man shakes his head, using his hands to brush off any dust from his outfit. "It's no big deal, you aren't hurt are you?" There goes his voice again, oh so sweet. Hyuck imagines his hands patting his butt, and almost considers telling him to because he _landed_ on his butt after all. But that would be kind of weird, since they met around twenty seconds ago.

"I'm fine, don't worry.." Hyuck lets his eyes linger over Johnny's toned arms. "You're pretty fine too, actually." Donghyuck finally regains his suave composure, watching as the man's face drops from a look of concern to one of mild shyness. "Oh," He says, quietly. Hyuck worries he's made him uncomfortable, but his concerns quickly fade away as he hears him breathe out a laugh. "Well, I, haha.." He begins, placing a hand to reach around to scratch the back of his neck. "I'm Johnny." He says, smiling. Donghyuck grins right back, proceeding to flirt with him until he was nearly late to his next class.

They met up a couple times after that, all of those times being after class where Johnny would even be waiting with his back against the wall. Donghyuck smiles at the familiar thought.

"Okay, you met him a couple times after class. What's that supposed to mean?" Mark says. The boy shrugs, smiling against his coffee straw. "I dunno. I heard he's friends with Yuta, that upperclassman you got cozy with one day." Donghyuck smiles at Mark's flushed ears. " _And,_ that means he's gonna be at his party tonight. What a coincidence, isn't it funny how life seems to work out in your favor?" With those words, he spared another glance to Johnny, just in time to catch his gaze lingering before he turned away. This gives Donghyuck's ego a significant boost.

"Oh, tonight's gonna be so fun!" He gushes, his eyes flickering back to Mark. "We're gonna show up together, leave together. Okay? All that time in between, I don't know. We might be long gone with our older guys. But I think _I'm_ gonna be looking for _you,_ knowing how you like to wander off and leave me alone." Mark tries to hush his friend before too many people heard. "Dude, shut up! Yuta's party isn't even a party, it's just his friends." Hyuck rolls his eyes. "Hey, Yuta's got a lot of friends. You seen that guy? He's hot and nice. that's like, the two main ingredients of being a thirst god in college." Donghyuck waves off Mark's concerns. He was right, the party wasn't going to be huge, but it definitely would be big enough.

Just right.

"You look hot." Hyuck eyes up Mark, who wore a clean button up and some black skinny jeans. His sleeves were cuffed to his elbows, and it made Hyuck feel proud to be his best friend. He's raised him into an A class thirst trap. Okay, maybe not A class, that's reserved for himself. Mark is more of a B class. ( He actually told him so, but he got confused. Oh, the innocence of bi-curious Canadian guys. ) Mark rolls his eyes, blushing. "Yeah, whatever. You look great, Hyuck." Donghyuck himself wore a long sleeved satin shirt tucked into his ripped jeans. "Uh, _duh._ I'm planning on getting John's attention." Hyuck checks on his eye makeup once more in the small mirror of Carly, the name of Mark's beloved Mercedes, and lets the dim orange light shine on his face as he turns to face Mark again, who was thinking to himself.

"'Sup? You look stressed. Stress is ugly on a hot guy like you, Mark." Donghyuck places a hand on his shoulder.

"Just..I dunno. Do you think Yuta will like me? I mean, he has a lot of other options, have you seen that Taeyong guy he hangs around?" Mark runs a hand through his hair, done perfectly to give off a wet look. "He's gorgeous, Hyuck. And I'm so plain."

"Hey, look at me." Hyuck speaks firmly, and Mark complies. "You're not plain. You're talented, gorgeous, and you've got a heart the size of your ass. Which is mighty fat, I'll give you that." He earns a laugh from Mark, breathed softly into the calm ambiance of his car. "If Yuta treats you with even a fraction of the love you rightfully deserve, his balls are gonna end up in my trash can along with many more of his unmentionable appendages." Donghyuck gives him a look, tilting his head forward to insinuate that he was being playful. Well, kind of.

Mark smiles fondly, feeling his stress melt away and his shoulders relax. "Thanks, Hyuck. You're the best." Hyuck returns his smile, flipping his imaginary long hair over his shoulder. "I know. Now come on, I can literally hear them playing Nicki. They're practically calling for me to go inside!"

Upon entering the building, they could hear the music from Jaehyun's hall from downstairs. Hyuck got more excited with each step closer, grinning widely as they finally stepped into the golden hall. Everybody seemed to be switching around through dorms, holding a variety of colorful drinks in their hand. Hyuck would probably only grab a few cups of the ( most likely ) spiked punch. "Hyuck, be careful, alright? Older dudes don't always mean good news, and-"

"I know, I'm gonna go find Johnny now, you stay safe and call me if you need anything! Love you, Mark!"

Hyuck easily slips into the crowd, body moving in tune with the music thumping in his ears. He scans around for the familiar tall figure- Johnny, who else- while trying to adjust his eyes to the dim light. After a few minutes, he spots Johnny standing near the wall. Not dancing, barely socializing, nursing a drink in his hand. He was talking to a smaller guy, probably one of his friends. He noticed Hyuck almost immediately, a smile coming to grace his already god-like features. He looked _hot,_ and not just regular hot. Like, caliente. Scorching, flaming, like Cheetos.

Johnny was wearing a white tank and torn blue jeans, those of which hugged his thighs _way_ too well. A thin gold chain dangled from his neck. I mean, come on. Save some sexy for the less fortunate, Johnny. Hyuck doesn't even mind anyway, he's eye-banging this guy's arms as he steps closer. Oh, shit! He's stepping closer! Hyuck snaps out of his trance, trying to find a less awkward pose. When he finally makes it in front of Donghyuck, he swallows. Damn, he was tall. He gives Johnny a look, a _look,_ and a suave smile. "Hey, hyung. You come here often?" He speaks over the music, leaning back on the arm of a couch that was so conveniently placed behind him.

"Only when Yuta wants to drink. How about you? Feel good about being in an upperclassmen's dorm to party?" Johnny asks, necklace glimmering as he moved. He can feel Johnny's eyes boring into his exposed chest, flickering up when he realizes he's been staring. "I've done it before, hyung. No big deal."

"Oh, really? You've been to upperclassmen parties?"

"I dated a senior in high school when I was a sophomore. I've had my fair share of experiences with older dudes."

Johnny bites his bottom lip, seems like a habit. "Have you.." Donghyuck smiles. "Yeah, just cause you're my hyung-" Johnny stops him from continuing by placing a large hand on his chest. Hyuck's skin burns underneath that touch. "Don't worry about all that. Call me Johnny." Hyuck feels like Johnny could see the glimmer in his eyes when he said that. A wide grin settles across his face, grabbing Johnny's wrist gently. "Okay, Johnny. Just because you're older," Hyuck says this as he removes Johnny's hand from his chest. "doesn't mean I haven't done at least half of the stuff you did."

"What does that imply?" Johnny asks, almost surprised. The smaller man rolls his eyes. "I don't kiss and tell. But I'm willing to tell you how I kiss."

Johnny breathes out something under his breath, most likely a curse. Donghyuck likes the game he's started.

"You look great tonight, Johnny." He smiles brightly at Johnny, who nods gratefully. "I was hoping I'd run into you, so that's what inspired my outfit." Johnny's eyes dart over himself, opening his arms slightly. "I look good, yeah?" Hyuck pretends not to notice how he flexes his arms. Okay, he notices. But can you blame him? If _the_ upperclassman Johnny Seo was flexing to impress you, would you or would you not dive in to cop a feel? Hyuck reaches out to give them a firm squeeze, smirking at the satisfying solidity. "Show off. I've got muscles too, you just can't see." Johnny raises his eyebrow, mouth opening to say something, then closing again. "Not much on my arms, but I mean, my thighs are pretty toned."

Johnny clears his throat. "Don't say things like that, you caught me off guard." He says, taking a drink to distract himself. "Like what? Just being honest, Johnny. You're someone I can be honest with." Johnny shakes his head, obviously growing exasperated with Hyuck's little game. "Yeah, Hyuck." Johnny abandons his drink on a small coffee table next to the couch Hyuck was leaning against. "I get that, I'm honest too. And honestly," He spoke, looking Hyuck directly in the eyes. "I think you're looking much more than cute today."

There it is.

Now, before he goes on, keep in mind that Donghyuck was serious. He's done a lot more than you think. He's been one of those people at a party who eats someone's face off in the main room, surrounded by enough people to be seen but in an empty enough corner to be tough to spot. And he'll gladly do it again. The music resounds through his body when he leans closer, a hand on Johnny's chest this time. "Tell me more, Johnny hyung. I'm more than cute?" Johnny curses, more audibly this time. "Shit." Almost like a hiss, Johnny places his hand on Hyuck's and stumbles backwards. "You look..really good, Hyuck. Almost better than anyone I've seen in my grade." Hyuck steps forward to where Johnny's back was pressed onto the wall, backed into a corner.

"Johnny-hyung." He sing-songs, and he feels Johnny's breathing physically stutter. "You're into me, aren't you?" Johnny swallows, hands slowly raising from their awkward place at his side and chest to hold onto Donghyuck's waist. He leans down, breath dancing across his lips. He smells like fruit and booze, and it's never felt better against his skin. "What do you think? I only wore this stupid tank top to get your attention." Donghyuck's mind hazes with their proximity and the knowledge that Johnny wanted to grab his eye, out of all of the hot guys in the crowd. Their breaths mingle for a split second, before Donghyuck is pulled in swiftly to press their lips together.

It's nice, kissing Johnny. His lips are soft and easy to handle, his kisses are gentle and almost fleeting. Their first kiss didn't last long, like a test run before they could actually dive into it. Pulling away for a split second, Donghyuck lets his eyes fall shut with a grin. Warmth settles over his body, and he doesn't know if it's from Johnny's hands or from the deep bass reverberating through his body. He connects their lips again, the kiss deeper this time. Johnny's lips matched perfectly onto Donghyuck's, tongue swiping over his bottom lip gently. He sighs, sounding like he was relieved, when Hyuck parts his lips just the right amount.

Johnny's hands can't stay still, their place at the other boy's waist shifting down to his hips, then to his cheek and his jawline, then one hand on his jaw and one on his hip, Johnny didn't know what to do. Donghyuck kisses like he's starting a fire, and he's doing almost exactly that. Warmth burns in his stomach as he feels the man in front of him swipe his tongue across the roof of his mouth, accompanying it with a small bite to his bottom lip. Johnny sighs because _fuck, this guy wasn't kidding._ He almost couldn't keep up, both hands flying up to hold him by the shoulders. He pulls Hyuck off, not without his lips lingering of course. They're breathless, and Donghyuck thinks Johnny looks gorgeous with swollen, shiny lips.

"'S the matter?" He asks, afraid he may have done too much. Johnny only shakes his head, breathing out a shy laugh. "You're- you just, wow, Donghyuck." He laughs again, pulling Donghyuck back in by the small of his back. Their chests are flush against each other- well, Donghyuck's chest against Johnny's pecs- and Donghyuck lets another shit-eating grin spread across his face, grabbing hold of Johnny's chain that dangled from his neck. "I told you. I'm not any other innocent kid in my grade, got it?" He asks, just a little playful. Johnny nods, swallowing a bundle of nerves. Donghyuck only smiles at this. Who knew this big, tall, sexy dude would be so easy to move around? He was like putty in his hands, easily succumbing to the feeling of Hyuck's lips against his once more.

This time was more tongue, more breathless gasps and sighs, where Johnny would even let out a low groan because he literally could not believe this was happening. Donghyuck licks at the roof of his mouth and bites at his bottom lip, Johnny couldn't find a way to take the lead even if he tried. Donghyuck tastes sweet on his lips, finding himself praying for more. He's backed against the wall with Donghyuck against his lower body, so he could _obviously_ feel everything. They pull away to breathe, Donghyuck's hair tousled from when Johnny ran his hands through it ( and tugged at it, too, which Donghyuck found to be an invitation to kiss harder. )

"Well?" He grins, that _smug, cocky, adorable, devious_ grin that Johnny thinks is going to be the end of him. "Well.." He pants. "you're way better at this than I thought. Like..wow, I-I couldn't keep up, Donghyuck. That shit was golden." He laughs, and it certainly goes straight to Hyuck's head. "Told you so. Don't underestimate me, Johnny!" Donghyuck cheers. Johnny laughs shyly, patting his cheek softly. Donghyuck blushes for what could be the first time tonight; he blushes a bright red that he hopes goes unnoticed underneath the dark light of Jaehyun's dorm. Johnny was being so sweet, even after they ate each other's faces off like they would never see each other again. He was gentle with it too, fingers just barely tapping his skin.

For some reason, that made him at least ten times more attractive to Donghyuck.

"Let's get something to drink, are you thirsty? Yuta probably has extras stored off in his fridge. He never tells anyone when he does anything, though." He accompanies his comment by rolling his eyes, throwing his arm over Donghyuck's shoulders. Oh, and it feels nice. Donghyuck lets it happen, walking with him towards the kitchen with another cheeky smile.

By the end of the night, Donghyuck had climbed back into Mark's car with a mark on his collar that he doesn't remember being there before. They were both sober- well, Mark was at least, Donghyuck had a good amount of punch at the party- and Hyuck was satisfied beyond words. Mark laughs, "So I'm guessing things went well with Johnny?" he asks, starting his car up. Donghyuck nods frantically, clicking in his seat belt and beginning to rant to his best friend.

"Ugh, Mark. He was _so hot._ I swear, if you didn't have your own ken doll of a guy, you would've been drooling over his outfit. Oh, he was like my own chew toy, Mark. Like, this dude was obsessed with everything I was doing. And he's older than me! So like, what a flex, right?" He laughs, running fingers over the small bruise on his collar. Low enough to hide, thank god. He did not feel like answering any questions Renjun would have for him during class. ( Even though he'd tell everything to him too. )

"How about you and Yuta? Did you guys hit it off?" Donghyuck pokes Mark lightly while looking straight at his neck. No marks there, thank god. Lord knows Donghyuck would be hearing about it the entire day tomorrow, Mark probably begging him to help conceal it even though they don't even have the same shade. The man cleared his throat, trying to find a way to answer his question. "Aha, well..um, Yuta, he..we, um.." Mark stammers, glancing over to gauge his friend's reactions. "We-we played beer pong in another room, right, and..and then we used one of the empty bottles..and then, we..uh.."

Donghyuck gasps dramatically, as always. " _Mark Lee!_ Did you play seven minutes in heaven with _Yuta?!"_ Hyuck was practically losing his mind in the passenger's seat. Mark whined about it, of course. "Stop! It wasn't even, like, a big deal, stop overreacting!" This only makes Donghyuck laugh, staring out the window at the familiar buildings and street lights of their campus. "I'll take your word for it, Mark. Whatever you say." Obviously, this was sarcastic. He was always sarcastic with Mark, teasing the older to no end. Donghyuck thought about this night as he got ready for bed, the feel of Johnny's soft lips on his own enough for one full wet dream. And don't get him started on those legs, and whatever the hell that third leg was that he felt on his thigh.

Then he thinks about what his next encounter with Johnny will be like. Will Johnny think he's more than just a cute lowerclassman? Will he think that he's more than cute again? That he's hot, attractive, maybe even has a nice butt? Maybe next time he'll even pat his butt, like he wanted, to make up for the first time they met and he so rudely didn't give his ass a little love tap. When they meet, Donghyuck makes it his mission to get Johnny to think he's hot again. He tells this to Mark, and he tells him to shut up and go to bed. How supportive of him. As Donghyuck falls asleep, he imagines the outfit he'll wear to meet him again. Maybe another satin piece? Oh, or maybe some new eye makeup. Or maybe he'll go for the rebellious look Johnny was wearing tonight?

"Hyuck," Mark groans, voice raspy with exhaustion. "I know you're still awake. Stop fucking tossing and turning and go to bed." He complains.

Donghyuck rolls his eyes. _What a supportive roommate I have,_ he thinks.


End file.
